


Best Laid Plans

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Drabbles and Memes [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sex for My Valentine (LJ only) from Mixon's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Matt Mixon was all about plans. Well, not really. But when it came to Andy Hurley and conning him into angry sex, he totally made plans. It might not take much to make the redhead angry but if you could get him to just the right point, where he almost didn't care about your well being, it was the best goddamned sex in the world.

Matt had only achieved such heights once, when Andy had visited him at the bar. He'd been flirting with patrons the way he normally does, cajoling women into just one more drink. One of the girls, someone 'just in town for a few days', flirted back. Hard. And without any semblance of shame. Andy had stewed the entire night, unnoticed in the gloom of the place. He barely growled out any kind of warning before locking Mixon away in his room that night. They didn't resurface until early the next evening. Matt would never forget that night in his life.

So now, as Andy called to let him know that the American leg of the Fall Out Boy tour was leaving them with enough time to stop by FC, Matt was concocting and detailing a plan. He even had a list.

_Step One: Convince aunt to let slightly younger cousin with acting experience visit for the first time. Take care not to mention house's name. Or Andy, Stu, Kyle... Just be fucking careful._

Step Two: Fill cousin in on the details of plan. Make sure she understands perfectly. Rehearse if need be.

Step Three: Make everyone swear not to breathe a word to Hurley or you'll find something to blackmail them with.

Step Four: Obtain candles by any means necessary. Candles are romantic and sexy.

Step Five: Stock up on supplies of all kinds.

Step Six: Do nothing not directly relating to the plan to prepare for Andy's arrival.

Step Seven: Make sure Joe is provided with a sufficient amount of weed to ensure his silence. Pete and Patrick should take care of themselves.

Yeah, Matt was totally prepared. It was going to be the best angry sex he'd ever manipulated Hurley into.


End file.
